


Снеговик

by Bellini



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Flaff, M/M, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellini/pseuds/Bellini





	Снеговик

Конечно, это была идея Цубасы, кого же еще.

— Снег, снег, посмотрите, сколько выпало снега! Пойдемте на улицу, лепить снеговиков!

Дай не собирался никуда идти, они досматривали очередную серию дорамы Шу. Рикка сидел рядом, чуть прижимаясь к его бедру. Дай замирал, когда Рикка поворачивался и случайно оказывался еще ближе. В общем, никаких снеговиков лепить ему не хотелось, но от Цубасы фиг отвяжешься - если тот вбил себе в башку достать всех, то достанет, будьте уверены.

— Шики, любовь моя-я! — Пропел Цубаса и пошел к своему дарлингу в кабинет, уговаривать. Шики кстати, может, и отказать, тогда Цу переключится на что-нибудь другое, или даже в гости свалит.

Но звезды сошлись иначе, уже через минуту в гостиной появился хмурый Шики и заявил, что вдохновения у него все равно ни хера нет, покоя от некоторых тоже, так что, в принципе, он не против повозиться в снежку.

— Вы что скажете? — Кивнул он Даю и Рикке.

— А мне кажется, отличная идея, свежий воздух полезен, и для вдохновения тоже. Я иду одеваться. — Поддержал Рикка, встал с места и начал собирать волосы в хвост.

Дай хотел было возразить, но засмотрелся на то, как он пропускает резинку между блестящих прядей. Зрелище подействовало на него как изощренная прелюдия.

— Теперь тебе ничего не остается, кроме как пойти с нами, Дай-чан! Принц велел, рыцарь должен повиноваться! Шики, сочиним стебную песню про это? — Цубаса ловко ушел от удара подушкой, убежав в коридор следом за Шики.

— Бесит же! — Неизвестно кому сказал Дай и тоже ушел одеваться.

Снега было много, из него лепились отличные снежки. Первый и полетел Цубасе за шиворот, тот недовольно заорал, Дай решил атаковать дальше, слепил и швырнул еще один. Подключился Шики и снежком зарядил уже Даю в ухо. На свои потери Даю было плевать, главное, прикрыть собой Рикку.

— Пригнись и держись за мной! — скомандовал он.

Рикка сверкнул глазами, завязал шарф, и метко бросил снежок в лицо Цубасе.

— Ооо, наша принцесса еще и воин! Будешь главным призом, — Цубаса предусмотрительно скрылся за деревом.

— Цу, что ты к нему цепляешься, хватит приколов про принцессу, в самом деле, — Шики спрятался рядом с ним.

— Может он мне нравится, — пропел Цубаса на ухо, — может я хочу нашу принцессу или хочу посмотреть что с ним делает Дай. Как думаешь, когда Дай ебет Рикку тот называет его Дай-сама и закрывает свои покрасневшие щеки руками? А?

— Какой же ты, Цу. Ты о чем-нибудь еще вообще думаешь, кроме как о трахе? — Шики поднял его лицо за подбородок, не снимая с руки мокрую, холодную перчатку.

— Неа, ты же знаешь, Шикиии, — отвечая, Цубаса изловчился, прихватил губами его палец и втянул в рот.

— Блядь, грязная же перчатка…

— Самое то, чтобы заткнуть мой грязный рот?

Шики встряхнуло от совсем не слабого возбуждения.

— Вообще-то мы на улице, где полно людей и именно ты нас сюда вытащил.

— Плевать на всех. Оо, да у тебя стоит. Можно я потрусь об тебя, вот так, — Цубаса чуть и правда не пристроился и уже закатил глаза, — о, да.

— Да хрен тебе, — Шики с силой вытолкнул его из-за укрытия, — иди, играй!

— Из-за вас дарлинг на меня рассердился, так что умрите! — заорал Цубаса, бросаясь под перекрестный огонь снежков, отвечая точно, но не так часто, чтобы победить. Потом упал в снег и затих.

— Цу, вставай, хватит придуриваться, — призвал к порядку Шики.

— Цубаса-кун расстроился что проиграл, и что Шики его не поддержал?

— Дай-чан, хоть ты помолчи, где твой рыцарский кодекс, что велит уважать павшего врага?

— Цу, заканчивай трагедию, ты обещал лепить снеговика.

Но они и без него начали катать первый большой снежный шар, Цубаса почувствовал себя еще более несчастным.

— Шики мне не дает, а я его люблю, а он не дает!

— Может, признаетесь в любви другу к другу наедине? — Рикке надоело слушать соло-концерт Цубасы.

— Какая еще любовь, моя добрая принцесса? Разве он знает такие слова, о чем ты?

— Так ну все, — Шики подошел, вздернул Цубасу за плечи вверх, взял за капюшон меховой курточки и повел перед собой.

— Пойдем, обсудим, какая еще любовь, — сказал ему на ухо. Шики знал, что когда на Цубасу находит стих поныть, помогает только одно средство.

— Он ненормальный все-таки, — Дай и Рикки катали второй снежный шар, который должен был стать головой.

— Наш снеговик? — не понял Рикка.

— Наш Цубаса.

— Давай сделаем ему уши? Ну, а Цубаса он такой, любит быть в центре внимания.

— Да и черт бы с этим, но он же цепляется к тебе!

— Он ко всем цепляется, — Рикка начал лепить из снега кошачье ухо.

\- Руки у тебя совсем холодные. – Дай потрогал их и стянул перчатки, погладил тонкие кисти Рикки, поднес к губам, подышал, — я согрею.

— Спасибо.

— Он пристает к тебе, считает, что все должны быть от него без ума. Можно? — тихо спросил Дай, и увидев одобрительный кивок, поцеловал ладонь, потом другую, — вот, уже теплые.

— Только я, наверное, уже без ума совсем от другого человека, — Рикки сделал шаг вперед, прижимаясь к Даю, — и я думаю, ты знаешь кто он.

— Наверное? Ты, в самом деле?..

— Здорово! Это вы слепили такого снеговика?

Вокруг них почему-то оказался народ из Квель, близнецы щелкали на телефоны снеговика, Рикку с Даем, а потом вообще потребовали, чтобы те встали от него с двух сторон и позировали, пока они сделают фото.

— Вы как папа и мама для него, — заявили они.

Снеговик надежно прикрыл крепко сжатые руки Дая и Рикки.

— Думаю, что точно знаю кто этот человек, — улыбаясь в камеру, ответил Дай.


End file.
